Toi, mon frère
by Aaurora
Summary: Tu es entré dans ma vie, trop vite, à l'aube de mon existence, et, vite, tu commenças à faire partie quotidien.  Tu es mon cousin, mon frère, mon sang. Nos comportements auraient pu différer ce qu'ils furent. Nos chemins auraient pu se croiser.


« En fait, ils pensent que je ne fais que prendre inutilement de la place, mais ce n'est rien, je m'y suis habitué... »

Je ne pense pas que ce que tu sois en train de dire soit vrai. Moi aussi, je me suis habitué à ta présence. A vrai dire, tu as toujours été là.

Tu es entré dans ma vie à l'époque où je n'étais qu'un enfant, un petit garçon insouciant qui ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser sans chercher plus loin. Sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Je n'avais que quelques mois, à l'époque. Petit garçon insensible et indifférent. Enfant aux manières puériles et inconscientes, ne sachant pas faire la différence entre bien ou mal.

Je n'avais que quelques mois à l'époque, un an peut-être. Et, déjà, je possédais tout ce que tu venais de perdre. J'avais des parents qui m'aiment, qui me voyaient au-dessus de tout. J'étais chéri, gâté - je n'avais pas le temps de rêver à quelque chose que déjà, je l'avais sous mes yeux. D'ailleurs, je ne rêvais que rarement. L'horizon illusionniste et trompeur de la facilité s'offrait à moi, dans sa promesse aguicheuse d'éternelle béatitude. Et cette enveloppe de félicité mensongère dura de si longues années que j'en vins presque à croire à son immuabilité.

Toi, tu venais de perdre – tout. Orphelin et désormais seul, dans un monde qui n'était pas le tien et qui semblait sans cesse te rejeter, il t'a fallu te battre sans fin, endurer toujours, et ne jamais ouvrir la bouche. Cela, c'est un peu – en grande partie – à cause de moi. Et toi, jamais tu ne te lamentais sur ton sort, et en aucun cas tu ne cherchais à riposter aux embûches que je te tendais. Jamais tu n'essayais de me nuire. Je sais que ce comportement-là n'était pas dû à une peur quelconque. Autre chose, une forme de courage et de bravoure, une grandeur d'âme dont moi-même je serais toujours incapable. Et c'est cela que j'ai toujours admiré en toi, ce qui me poussait inévitablement à faire ce que je fis, à dédaigner où à mépriser, à faire mal, toujours plus.

Au début, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais. C'était un mélange de plusieurs émotions, disparate, confus.

C'est cela qui me rendait si mauvais, si cupide – l'envie. L'envie, la jalousie si tu préfères. J'avais tout ce que je souhaitais. Je possédais tous les jouets et les cadeaux qu'un enfant pouvait posséder, même plus encore. Je possédais deux chambres, rien qu'à moi. J'avais des amis et une famille, un entourage abondant, des proches aimants. Ce que toi, tu n'as jamais eu, tout au long de l'enfance. Ce que toi, tu as ardemment désiré – ne le nies pas, je voyais bien cet éclat qui ne cessait d'habiter tes yeux verts. Et moi, je t'enviais.

Je t'enviais. Parce que tu avais une chose, une étincelle, une flamme que je n'aurais jamais. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose en toi qui te rendais totalement différent des autres – de moi. Ça, je ne pourrais jamais l'obtenir. Alors je t'enviais, impuissant. Je voulais remédier à ces dépits courroucés et violents. J'ai décidé qu'il me faudrait te faire faiblir.

C'est ainsi que commença cette série de tourments dont tu as été victime. Si tu faiblissais, si tu montrais ta vulnérabilité, alors tout cela cesserait sûrement. Je ne supportais pas de devoir jalouser quelqu'un à ce point. N'étais-je pas celui qui devait tout posséder, être le meilleur ?

Et j'échouais. Toi, tout cela semblait ne pas t'atteindre ; tu étais au-dessus. Au-dessus de moi, au-dessus de tous. Cela ne faisait que renforcer cette rancoeur amère.

Puis cette lettre est arrivée. Celle qui t'a ouvert la porte, celle qui a marqué à jamais cette ultime différence qui subsistait. Tu avais ton monde, un endroit qui était le tien, un endroit qui ferait désormais de toi un être particulier, différent, unique. Le sentiment s'est raffermi, comme un monstre grandissant au fond de moi, dans les abîmes de mon être. Une petite créature invisible, insensible et mauvaise se consolidait dans mon esprit. Et mon admiration ne cessait de croître.

Chez toi aussi, tu étais un être singulier. Tu avais l'air fragile, d'aspect insignifiant, à l'époque - mais malgré tout, l'avenir qui t'étais promis semblait remarquable, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Puis les années ont passé. Je ne te voyais plus, heureusement. Le premier été, je t'ai attendu avec angoisse, appréhension. Curieux. Tu avais changé. Tu n'étais plus le petit garçon effacé et insignifiant ; cette part de noblesse et de dignité en toi avait trouvé son plein épanouissement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vécus, là-bas, durant toutes ces années, mais tu n'étais plus le même. La créature continuait à diffuser cet horrible poison en moi, nourrie par cette admiration qui ne cessait de croître.

Tu venais d'avoir quinze ans lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux pour la première fois. J'ai vu ce que tu étais, j'ai ce que j'étais, j'ai compris jusqu'à quel point tu pouvais aller.

Tu étais revenu fugitif et incertain. Je t'entendais, la nuit, appeler tes parents, je t'entendais crier à l'aide, tenter d'éviter un certain meurtre. J'avais honte de moi, de ce que je t'avais fait. Inévitablement, j'ai continué.

Je me souviens de ce soir-là, quand je t'ai trouvé, seul, isolé. Tu m'avais provoqué. J'ai riposté. Ça devait mal finir. Mais cette chamaillerie n'a jamais pu finir. Car soudain, tu as pointé ta baguette sur moi. Car soudain, tout est devenu froid. Il n'y avait rien, Filber Street était vide, mais je sentais ce froid atroce se glisser dans la rue déserte, s'approcher de moi, et pénétrer à l'intérieur de mon esprit. En plein mois de juillet. Je me suis senti très faible, tout à coup, tandis que tout se mettait à tourner autour de moi. J'ai eu peur. Peur de toi, de cette chose que tu venais sans doute de faire jaillir. Et, dans l'éclair foudroyant de la vérité, j'ai pu voir toutes sortes de choses foudroyantes qui sont à jamais restées gravées en moi. J'ai vu ce que j'étais.

Toute ma vie a paru défiler devant mes yeux ébahis. Tous les moments horripilants de mon existence, et bien plus. J'ai été un lâche, quelqu'un de stupide et d'inconscient, quelqu'un qui agissait sans réfléchir, quelqu'un qui ignorait tout du courage, de l'ouverture d'esprit, de la noblesse. Je suis resté ce petit garçon cupide et indifférent, comme tout petit, à l'époque où toi, tu subissais un calvaire incessant sans te plaindre. Et pour cela, je le compris, je t'avais toujours admiré.

C'est alors que tu as fait une chose que je n'aurais jamais crud possible venant de toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Mon malaise s'est accru davantage, mais le monstre avait disparu.

Trois étés se sont succédé, trois années qui ont fusé à une vitesse trop surprenante pour qu'on puisse s'y accoutumer. Je ne t'ai revu que trop rarement, ensuite. Tu t'étais enfui. Tu avais disparu comme une ombre se fondait dans l'obscurité. Et quand tu revins, l'année suivante, tu repartis trop vite. D'après ce que j'avais compris, l'heure était grave, dans ton monde. Là-bas, même, tu étais appelé à de grandes choses.

Tu es entré dans ma vie bien trop tôt, à l'époque où j'étais encore trop jeune pour me souvenir de quoi que ce soit, trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, pour comprendre que j'étais moi-même en train de faire, de penser, de croire ou de dire. Petit garçon insensible et indifférent.

Tu as pénétré dans mon existence, lueur brève, éphémère, quand j'étais encore enfant, trop jeune pour me souvenir de la manière dont tout s'est déroulé. Tu es entré dans ma vie, trop vite, à l'aube de mon existence, et, vite, tu commenças à faire partie quotidien. Je n'avais que quelques mois. Tu es mon cousin, mon frère, mon sang. Nos comportements auraient pu différer ce qu'ils furent. Nos chemins auraient pu se croiser.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils diffèrent, ils vont se séparer pour peut-être ne jamais plus se rencontrer à nouveau. Tu ne vas pas venir avec nous. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'en as pas envie. « Pas le moins du monde », as-tu dis. Et je te comprends. Alors, je crois que c'est la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? Là-bas, chez toi, tu es appelé à de grandes choses. Et je ne pense pas qu'un jour nous nous reverrons. Si, encore, tu dois te souvenir de moi, ce sera avec dépit et dédain, avec mépris, honte peut-être. Toi, mon cousin, mon frère, mon sang.

« Moi, Harry, je ne crois pas que tu prennes inutilement de la place. »


End file.
